Tratarte no es fácil
by CAcaHuate
Summary: Dicen que Sasuke es el único con paciencia para aguantar al impulsivo de Naruto, y éste no podría estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. El Uzumaki tiene muchos amigos, pero no todos cuentan con la tolerancia, la inmunidad, cariño y odio que tiene el Uchiha hacia el rubio. SasuNaru/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno. Chico x Chico. Sasuke x Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:** Viñetas de humor.

.

.

* * *

Triste, triste realidad estaba viviendo su preciado teléfono tirado en el suelo, postrado catastróficamente en ese cemento, distribuido casi estratégicamente bajo los pies de los transeúntes que le pisoteaban sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

¡No se les veían ganas de parar!

Al final, fue arrastrado hasta el cordón de la acera y aplastado por una bicicleta.

Dramáticamente gritó en su cabeza, llorando y pataleando haciendo berrinche cual infante.

Sus ojos acuosos producto de la trivialidad (que para él era el fin del mundo). Contemplaron el teléfono móvil que acababa de comprar.

—Naruto, te sugiero que lo recojas.

—Shikamaru, Sasuke me matará. ¡Ya lo veo venir!

—Si, si, Naruto. Le has visto venirse infinidad de veces.

—¡No esa clase de venida! —gritó alzando las manos, provocando las miradas curiosas de algunas personas. Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua, su amigo era muy ruidoso—. ¡Le dije que me prestará el dinero para comprar libros! ¡Libros!

—Es su culpa por creerte, yo no lo haría.

—Eh —No entendió ese pequeño paréntesis en su explicación así que lo omitió—. ¡Ayúdame!

—Yo fui arrastrado a esto por ti, querías asesoría. Pues ya la di, ya me voy.

—Cigarrillos.

—No me compraras con es eso, idiota.

El chico de ojos azules masculló unos cuantos insultos, ocurriéndosele en el proceso pedirle ayuda a alguien más.

—¡Sai!

—Él menos que nadie te hará caso —no sabe ni ayudarse a si mismo, ¿cómo ayudara a un cabeza dura como Naruto?

—Él me puede prestar dinero para comprar libros.

—Tremendo problemático eres, no me arrastres en tus estupideces.

Vio al rubio correr en dirección desconocida, dejando a él y al aparato atrás.

_Ojalá Sasuke si le de unos buenos golpes_.

Naruto recordó que Sai, su amigo pálido, de mente perversa y cabello tan oscuro como Sasuke y alma de la misma calaña, le invitó hace unos días a su exposición que para su desgracia, era ese día.

Paró en seco, frustrado, atormentado y su cerebro tratando de procesar una ingeniosa excusa.

No podía recurrir a él, llegar así como si nada y pedirle unos cuantos billetes, tan poco es tan tonto como para no saber hasta donde puede llegar.

Cuando tuvo el dinero en las manos si pensó en comprar los libros que necesitaba, pero Kiba, su amigo con la extraña afición hacia los perros le presumió su aparatejo infernal. ¡Muchísimo mejor que el suyo propio! Él no era de las persona que caían fácilmente en provocaciones.

Mentira, si lo era. Y como tal, arrastró a Shikamaru, su perezoso amigo castaño a su aventura con las tecnologías, él era un negado para eso. ¡Muy a penas tenía un teléfono!

—¿Naruto?

Alerta máxima, ¡alerta máxima! No gires, no lo mires, sigue caminando como si nada.

Sasuke, ¿Sasuke? Se supone él está en la escuela, algo malo debe de haber hecho como para encontrárselo en el centro de la ciudad.

Pero el ignorado no volvió a llamarle, si el rubio no acato a su llamado era obvio que algo malo tramaba. Por regla general, en cuando Naruto le ve, corre y se le prende como sanguijuela a pesar de los regaños que le da en privado sobre mantener un perfil bajo con su relación.

Que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, total., tarde o temprano se encontrarían. Mañana tenían que ir a la Universidad.

Naruto pensaba que podría decirle a Sakura. La chica de pelo rosado es su mejor amiga y le encantaba ayudarle. Pero no, ella también era mejor amiga de su pareja y es probable que le interrogue sobre lo del dinero.

No tenía padres a quien recurrir, sólo un par de tutores que no soltarían dinero fácilmente. Viejos tacaños, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Debería agradecer que le mantengan, o no. Viejos tacaños. Si le mandaran el dinero como se debe no tendría que recurrir a Sasuke.

Llegó a un pequeño parque y no vio a ningún niño alrededor, pues hacia calor y estarían en sus casas. Se vio yendo por inercia a los columpios, los cuales ya eran demasiado pequeños para él.

Pensó en trabajar, si, lo haría después de esa tragedia. No lo había hecho porque no quisiera, pero sus tutores insistieron en que mejor enfocará todos sus esfuerzos en el estudio. ¡Si supieran que iba bastante mal en algunas materias!

—Naruto —escuchó su nombre y su cuerpo se irguió como resorte. Había estado mirando al suelo lamentando su suerte.

—Hola, Sasuke —saludó, viendo como el de pelo negro se colocaba delante de él.

Si, el Uchiha estaba cien por ciento seguro que la vida hacia hasta lo imposible para que ellos dos se encontraran siempre, _siempre._

—Tengo que confesarte algo —el usual mutismo de su pareja le hizo saber que le esuchaba—. Me gaste el dinero en un celular.

Naruto espero un regaño, una queja y hasta un golpe –que sabía merecía— pero nada de eso llegó.

—Si necesitabas uno me hubieras dicho.

El chico de ojos azules miró a su usualmente callado novio.

Claro, había olvidado que Sasuke es diferente a él, pues tiene una familia a quien no le importa mucho los gastos ya que gozan de un buen nivel socioeconómico.

Desvió su mirada de la penetrante de su acompañante, mientras apretaba con fuerza a las cadenas del pequeño columpio.

—No soy un aprovechado —una cosa era pedir prestado y otra esperar a que su pareja le resuelva la vida.

—Estoy para satisfacer tus necesidades.

Naruto se sonrojó por lo sugerente que se había escuchado eso.

"Todas tus necesidades, Naruto" —volvió a repetir para hacerse entender.

Maldito bastardo, le estaba provocando. Esa era su forma de "venganza Uchiha", incitar para no cumplir.

Y él pensando que se enojaría, _prefería mil veces un golpe…_

_._

_._

* * *

_Espero se entienda, me nació hacerlo y así quedó u.ú_


	2. Chapter 2

**Viñetas de humor.**

.

.

* * *

Acontecimiento importante de

Naruto Uzumaki

Tiene una relación.

_Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir · Hace 2 horas._

_A Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y 21 personas más les gusta esto._

**Sai **Me alegra mucho saber que ya dieron el pasó para hacerlo publico, Naruto.

_Hace aproximadamente una hora · Responder · Me gusta_

**Sakura Haruno** ¡Idiota! Debiste haberme dicho primero.

_Hace aproximadamente una hora_ _· Responder · Me gusta_

**Ino Yamanaka **No molestes, frentona. Es obvio que tenia mejores cosas en que pensar ;)

_Hace aproximadamente una hora · Responder · Me gusta_

**Naruto Uzumaki **Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo borro esto?

_Hace 30 minutos · Responder · Me gusta_

**Hinata Hyuga** Me alegro mucho por ustedes, espero que su relación dure mucho.

_Hace 29 minutos · Responder · Me gusta_

**Kiba Inuzuka** A todo esto, ¿quién es la desafortunada?

_Hace 25 minutos · Responder · Me gusta_

**_Naruto Uzumaki _**_¡Ya dejen esto en paz! ¿Acaso quieren que me mate?_

_Hace 10 minutos· Responder · Me gusta_

**_Sai _**_¿Por tenerla pequeña? Leí que el tamaño no importa, no debes preocuparte por eso, Naruto._

_Hace 5 minutos_ _· Responder · Me gusta a Kiba Inuzuka y Shikamaru Nara les gusta esto._

Sasuke veía tras la pantalla de su ordenador ese dato revelador que acontecía ese día, hace aproximadamente –según facebook– dos horas. Lo que más le molesta era la cantidad de "likes" que recibió. ¿Cuántas personas estaban tan al pendiente de Naruto? Imagina que son más, pero el resto han de ser acosadores. La verdad pensaba que la chica de ojos grises era una de ellas.

Con toda la serenidad que pudo acumular le dio un "Me gusta" a esa aberración de la naturaleza –o más bien digital— y vio que su rubia pareja seguía conectado por medio de su teléfono móvil. Probablemente recibiendo las notificaciones que se acumularan, supo entonces que recibiría la suya y se dedicó a esperar.

El sonido del chat le hizo sonreír sardónicamente.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

Hace unos segundos

_¡Sasuke! ¡Yo no fui!_

_Ni siquiera estoy en el ordenador_

_¡Debes creerme!_

Cerró su sesión dejándole en visto, y calmadamente se fue a la sala de estar para ver un rato algún canal interesante.

A los pocos minutos y como suponía, la puerta de la entrada siendo golpeada insistentemente le hizo apagar su pantalla y esperar.

De nueva cuenta no tardo mucho, pues el chico de ojos azules la abrió (él tenia una llave de repuesto) y cuando le vio se arrodillo pidiendo clemencia. Sasuke sabe, sin temor a equivocarse, que Naruto sólo haría esa clase de demostración si su persona estaba implicada.

—¡Fue Gaara! —gritó desde su posición en el suelo.

Una fina ceja negra se alzó, marcando con duda su rostro.

—Cuéntame —le alentó a continuar con toda la paciencia que no tenía hacia nadie que no fuera el rubio.

—Dijo, ¡ya sabes! Con su mirada intimidante mientras estábamos almorzando: "Me molesta la actitud del Uchiha" —imitó de mala manera al pelirrojo incorporándose y tapándose las cejas con sus dedos—. Y luego me quitó mi ordenador y como mi sesión estaba activa puso lo de la relación y, y... ¡luego se fue con mi tarea!

—¿Qué le molesta de mi actitud? —preguntó pues Gaara no le caía muy bien, y realmente no convivían de una manera que pudiera dar lugar a criticas.

—Lo del bajo perfil… —murmuró y luego rió de forma escandalosa rascándose la nuca—. Es mi amigo y no entiende como nosotros ocultamos la relación.

—Si, no debería meterse.

—Ya, en cuanto lo vea le diré.

—¿Por qué no puso mi nombre?

—Dijo que elegiría al azar a una persona si tu no aceptabas lo nuestro, la verdad me da igual a quien ponga —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se fue a sentar a un lado de su pareja—. Tu y yo sabemos que no seria verdad.

Esa respuesta no le gustó para nada y se levantó abruptamente de su asiento yendo a su cuarto, tomo su ordenador y volvió a la sala colocándose a lado de Naruto e inició sesión. Vio que más personas habían comentado la publicación.

**Rock Lee** ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud!

_Hace 31 minutos · Responder · Me gusta__a__Rock Lee__le gusta esto._

**Kakashi Hatake** El tamaño del pene de Naruto no está a discusión, Sai. Ah, y felicidades.

_Hace 28 minutos · __Responder · Me gusta_

**Sai** Pero Naruto dijo que le iban a matar, probablemente porque no puede satisfacer a su pareja y gracias, no sé porque, pero gracias.

_Hace 26 minutos_ _· __Responder · Me gusta_

**Kakashi Hatake** A ti no te felicite…

_Hace 24 minutos_ _· __Responder · Me gusta_

**Sasuke Uchiha **Naruto es mío, estúpido mapache sin cejas _Gaara no Sabaku_

_Hace 10 minutos_ _· __Responder · Me gusta a Sai, Kakashi Hatake y 4 personas más les gusta esto._

**Gaara no Sabaku **Me alegra que por fin hayas respondido, y por si las dudas, acabo de tomar una captura de pantalla.

_Hace 4 minutos · __Responder · Me gusta_

**Sasuke Uchiha **Te odio…

_Hace 3 minutos · __Responder · Me gusta_

**Gaara no Sabaku **Yo más :) *la carita feliz en realidad no está feliz*

_Hace unos segundos · __Responder · Me gusta a Sai le gusta esto._

Sasuke cerró con fuerza la pantalla del ordenador y miró con ira contenida a Naruto.

Los celos habían ganado la batalla.

—¿Te da igual quien sea tu pareja?

—¿Qué? —la cara malhumorada de su novio de cabellos azabache le dijo que pensara bien la respuesta, que la pensara muy bien—. ¡Claro que no!

Esa afirmación hizo suspirar al Uchiha y acercó su rostro al de Naruto, rozando ligeramente sus labios hasta morderlos y luego alejó su cara.

El rubio se quejó en silencio pues la mirada llena de maldad de Sasuke le dio mucho miedo.

—No vuelvas a dejarte robar nada, ¿entendido?

—Si…

—Eres un despistado —chasqueó la lengua irritado y luego se cruzó de brazos—. Menos mal que robe tu virginidad antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Naruto rodó los ojos, ahora venían las múltiples quejas que el rencoroso tenía que decirle.

Ya decía él que ese día había sido demasiado suave…

…nunca se es demasiado para un Uchiha.

* * *

**Espero les guste xD**


End file.
